


Fangs, Jewels, and the City of Angels

by crystalkardashians



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkardashians/pseuds/crystalkardashians
Summary: After spending twenty years listening to his father's stories about his mom, Steven realizes that he still doesn't know who she really is. She was the great Rose Quartz afterall, the leader of the rebellion and a millennia old countess who possessed enough power to rival the oldest and strongest clan of vampires, known to many as The Diamantés. Even so, she had met her untimely end at the hands of these ancient vampires, and its up to Steven to uncover her many secrets, unknown to even her closest friends, and maybe save them from whatever the Diamantés have planned for them in this century.Inspired by American Horror Story seasons 3 and 5.





	1. Chapter 1

“I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan.”  
Steven bobbed his head to the music as the pilot announced over the intercom that they would be landing shortly. Turning to the seat next to him, he grabbed Connie’s arm in excitement.  
“I wonder if we’ll get to see the Hollywood sign!”  
“Yeah Steven, and maybe we’ll to see the walk of fame, and some famous celebrities too!”  
“Yeah, like Chris Evans, or Jennifer Lawrence!”  
“Oh, and I’ve got to take lots of pictures to show my mom and dad too!” Connie replied before turning to the window and snapping one of those infamous airplane wing snapshots that are literally everywhere on Instagram.   
Her last statement made him think of what his dad had said before he boarded the plane at Delmarva International Airport.  
“Steven, I still don’t think this is a good idea.” His dad said softly as he rubbed his balding head.  
“Dad, I’ve spent the last twenty years listening to story after story of mom. And now, we’ve finally got word about her, this might be my only chance to see her. And look, I’ve even got her address, as well as a few pictures of her.”  
“Shtoo-ball, those pictures were taken in the 90s, before you were even born!”  
“Well, I got them from mom’s best friend, well she called herself that.” Flipping through the pile of grainy old photos Steven stopped and fished one out, it was a photo of his mother and a woman with a short red Rihanna-esque haircut taken on an old digital camera. “See this lady dad? Her name is Pearl and she’s been working at bringing mom back to life, I’ve even contacted her on Facebook!”  
“Wait, that’s Pearl?!” my dad exclaimed.  
“Yeah dad, you know her?”  
“Yeah… it’s a long story but we do know each other, she may be a little uptight and high strung at times, but she’s a good person. Sigh, alright Steven, please take care of yourself and Connie.” His dad replied before turning to look in the direction where Connie stood, hugging both her parents tightly.   
Sure, Steven thought. His dad is a pretty laid back guy but he had his reasons to worry, especially since Steven’s mom wasn’t just some regular lady. From the stories that he’s heard, Steven knew that she was a powerful vampire whom he reckoned was at least a few centuries old, and aside from her apparent immortality, she had powers too. She could heal the sick and dying with her tears, he sometimes wondered if he could do that too. That way, if a zombie apocalypse ever happened, he could probably save people from being turned into zombies. 

~~~

The plane hit the tarmac with a bump and pretty soon they were being thrust amongst the crowds in LAX. At some point, the pair even caught sight of cameras flashing as paparazzi hooted and chased after some mystery celebrity.  
“I wonder who that is…” Connie says, as she stands by the belt and waited for their luggage.  
“Heh, reminds me of the game, Kim Kardashian: Hollywood.” Steven replies with a giggle.  
“Oh Steven, that game is great but also annoying. I lost hundreds of fans when I stopped playing so I could study for my finals!” Connie fumed for a moment, before brightening up as she spotted their suitcases on the belt. “Thank the stars that your suitcase is bright pink Steven! I would’ve never been able to spot it otherwise.”  
“Oh Connie, this is why I wear pink shirts too, so you’ll never lose me in a crowd!” Steven replied with a wink.  
Laughing merrily, they made their way out of the airport to call for an Uber. As Steven unlocked his phone to show the driver the directions Pearl had given him, he felt a tinge of fear ripple its way through his mind. What if Rose really was dead, and Pearl was just lying and everything went wrong somehow? Swallowing his fears for a moment, he busied himself with looking out of the window and counting the number of Starbucks cafés they passed. The address Pearl had given him led to a place named The Hotel Diamanté. Steven briefly wondered what it would look like. Cosy and hipster-like, swanky and stylish, or gothic and looming like a modern Transylvanian castle. His train of thought was cut short as the Uber came to a halt and Connie began unbuckling her seatbelt. Stepping out into the bright sunshine, he looked up with squinted eyes at the tall building with a champagne coloured façade, the glass windows of the building jutted out at odd angles, catching the rays of the afternoon sun like a well cut diamond.  
“Wow Steven, this building is a work of architecture. It sure is a gem in this part of LA!” Connie exclaimed as she came to stand beside me on the sidewalk. “C’mon, it’s hot, let’s go inside.” She said as she began dragging her suitcase with one hand and tugging him long with the other.   
The interior of the hotel was lush and modern, with flowy fountains dominating the centre of the lobby, surrounding it were cream coloured couches, mahogany coffee tables, and expensive looking artwork that looked like they belonged in an art museum in Brooklyn. They had expected the lobby to be as crowded as the streets of LA were but it was surprisingly, empty.  
“Where is everyone?” Connie wondered out loud as she walked over to the concierge and pressed the bell on the counter. The resounding ding echoed through the lobby, but nobody came.  
“Oh come on!” Connie huffed, and began slamming her palm on the bell multiple times till a door opened somewhere in the huge lobby and two women emerged from somewhere deep within the lobby. One was a brunette of medium height and wore a tight blue, bodycon dress, while the other had bleached blonde hair and was clad in denim overalls.   
‘We’re here, you can stop ringing that now.” The blonde one demanded as she stepped behind the counter and pushed her oversized glasses back up her nose, her friend meanwhile followed mutely into the concierge area with a blank expression on her face.   
“Perrie at your service, what can I do for you today?”  
‘Oh good”, Connie replied. “We’ve got a reservation for a room here!”  
“Affirmative”, Perrie replied as she waved her hand in the direction of an iPad on the desk behind. Seconds later, it began levitating about a few inches off the desk and flew through the air before stopping in front of the girl, who began muttering to herself as she clicked through the hotel’s database.  
“WHAT WAS THAT?!” both Connie and Steven claimed in unison. “Did that iPad just, friggin’ fly?”  
“Yeah, that’s ferrokinesis for you.” Perrie replied in a nasally, monotone voice. “Lorraine over here has more where that came from.” She said and nodded in the direction of her friend who was now perched on the desk and texting someone on her phone. Lorraine looked up at the duo with a mischievous smile and raised her palms up. Mere moments later, the water in the fountains began contorting and twisting as thought they were being manipulated by supernatural forces.   
“Like what you see?” the girl in the blue dress softly drawled as she flicked her bangs out of her eyes. As she drew her now outstretched arms back towards her body, the fountains ceased to move and returned to their original state.  
“WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT? STEVEN DID YOU SEE THAT?” Connie exclaimed with a mixture of fear and curiosity in her eyes. “What ARE you two?” she asked with a finger pointed towards Perrie.  
“My, you frightened clods don’t know shit.” she replied with a smug look. “We’re witches, bitch.”  
“Hey, don’t call my friend a bitch!” Steven demanded as he put on his angriest expression in the hopes that these girls would cut it out with their act.   
“You, you’re a college boy right? That’s rare hearing something like that coming from people like you.” Perrie replied with a face of disgust. “I only called her a bitch because it made my sentence sound sassier.” She stood up a second later with an unreadable expression on her face and two cards in her hands.  
“Head upstairs to room 64, we’ll bring your luggage up shortly.” She said and pressed the cards into the palm of Steven’s hand.  
“Don’t forget to enjoy your stay!” Lorraine called out with a light giggle, as the pair headed off in the direction of the elevator.

~~~

“Steven, those two were weird, I’m not so sure about this anymore.” Connie said as they entered the elevator. Steven looked at her, taking in the worried look on her face and noting how she had wrapped her arms around herself.  
“I don’t know Connie, I just hope my mom is here.” he replied, somehow even failing to reassure himself that things would be okay. The elevator dinged at the twentieth floor and they stepped out into the maze of corridors, after about 5 minutes of getting lost in said corridors, the pair finally came upon room 64.  
Sliding the card into the slot, light blinked green and Connie opened the door. The room was so huge, it could probably house two families.  
“Hey, did we book ourselves a villa by mistake, instead of a regular hotel room?” she asked, as they walked deeper into the room.   
There were several fountains in the room, slightly smaller versions of the ones in the lobby, and an array of beautiful furniture and artwork on the walls. However, there was something that stood out amongst the aesthetics of the room, a neon rose that had been placed front and centre on the main wall. It shone bright pink and looked like it would have belonged in a bar or a hipster restaurant instead of this hotel room. Now that they were no longer standing in the doorway, their ears picked up strands of classical music wafting from one of the rooms.  
“Steven, I think this is a mistake, we’re in someone else’s room!” Connie exclaimed and pointed to some discarded clothes and lingerie in a hamper in the corner.  
Light footsteps sounded from behind the duo and they tensed, wondering if one of the crazy girls from the concierge was here to tell them that we were in the wrong room and they had double booked it by mistake.  
Then they heard a soft, purring sigh, and a high, feminine voice rang through the silence.  
“You look so much like her, did you know that? You even have her hair.”  
They turned just in time to catch sight of a tall, impossibly pale woman standing in the doorway, she had peach pink hair that somewhat reminded Steven of Katy Perry or Melanie Martinez and was clad elegantly in a skin-tight teal top, a gothic looking ballet tutu and ripped fishnet tights. There were also various puncture wounds that appeared in pairs on her upper thighs. Taking light steps towards them, she circled Connie and Steven with the manner of a bird of prey.   
“Pearl? That’s your name right?” Steven asked nervously.  
She laughed and lifted a slim finger to his chin. There was no joy in her laughter, instead, her eyes glassed over and she looked like she was about to cry.  
“You really are your momma’s boy.” She drawled slowly, as her baby blue eyes roamed over Steven’s face and her expression softened. “I still remember wrapping my arms around her waist and running my hands through her curly hair.” Lifting her hand away from Steven’s face, she sighed again, this time sadly. “I’ve spent the last four years working on bringing her back to life. And even with the help of Perri and Lorraine’s witchcraft, I’ve done nothing but failed miserably!” Pearl lamented as she wrung her hands and held them to her chest.  
“Your mother, Rose made me feel like I was everything, and how did I repay her for that? I had failed her when she needed me the most! I hope you will forgive me for that, Steven.”  
“No Pearl, you don’t have to be sorry for something that was totally out of your control!” Steven exclaimed. “My mother was murdered, and you were not the person who staked her heart out, so please don’t beat yourself up over it.”  
“So, you don’t hate me for what I’ve done?” Pearl asked.   
“No Pearl, I know you’ve been working hard on finding a way to bring her back to life. And now, you’ve got Connie and I to help you out with that! She was a vampire after all, there has got to be a way…”  
“Oh Steven, you really are the best!” Pearl said as she blinked back tears and enveloped the duo in a hug.  
After the trio parted, Pearl ushered the pair to a nearby couch and disappeared wordlessly into what Steven thought was her kitchen, leaving him alone with Connie in the room.  
“Connie, I don’t know what to do about this. Pearl’s still very hurt over my mom’s death, and it will be a challenge to reassure her that things are not as bad as they may seem!” Steven said quietly, hoping that his voice wouldn’t travel to the kitchen.  
“Steven, I can’t imagine what it must feel like to be in her shoes!”  
Their conversation was abruptly cut off when Pearl returned with a tray, atop it was a steaming teapot and several teacups. Setting the tray gently on the coffee table, she began pouring out three cups of steaming tea. After serving the pair, she took a sip out of her cup and solemnly asked, “Steven, has your father ever told you stories about your mother, Rose?”  
“Yeah, he did. He told me of the time they met at his concert when he was a rock star in the 80s, and how mom always had great hair and wonder in her eyes, and how much she loved everyone around her. He told me that she loved you, very much.”  
Pearl nodded as a tiny smile played at the corner of her lips, she looked up as Steven began speaking again.  
“Pearl, those stories were all told from my dad’s point of view. I want to hear them from your point of view though…”  
“Oh Steven, you even sound like Rose.” Pearl said, as she closed her eyes and sank into the flashbacks that floated to the surface of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Circa 1921:  
Pearl never forgot the day she finally left the horrible Bostonian orphanage she had grown up in, with the nasty matrons who were always barking at her for being out of line and the nasty children who picked on her constantly. Aged fifteen, she had been one of the oldest children at the orphanage as she had never been looked upon worthy of adoption. Pearl remembered the countless wealthy families who had stood before her and all of the other children, picking out the strongest boys and the prettiest girls to take home, whilst Pearl, with her pale skin, lanky build and fire-red hair, was deemed too Irish looking and unhealthy to be groomed into a fine young lady. What racist assholes they were, she thought.  
However, her chance at freedom came in the form of a letter from the Diamanté family, requesting for a female of age to fill the now open position of a scullery girl. The matron had simply shoved the letter at Pearl and told her to pack her few possessions and get ready to leave the very next morning. She barely shut her eyes that night out of excitement and a hint of nervousness as the Diamantés were a well-established family who came from old money, arriving in the United States long before the Mayflower had even set sail.  
Her reasons for being nervous had been confirmed the next day when Pearl arrived at the Diamanté household, a four storey structure of grandeur that towered over her. There, she had been introduced to the rest of the staff, as well as the family. At the head of Diamanté household were four matriarchs: Winona Diamanté, Belle Diamanté, Yvette Diamanté and Penelope Diamanté. They were sisters who each ran a faction of the household and had their own staff members. Pearl had been assigned to Winona, a stern, mature, and intellectual woman who was the oldest amongst her other sisters  
However, aside from her scullery girl duties, she also had one special task, she was to braid the hair of one of Penelope”s daughters every morning, that daughter was Rose. And like a lovestruck fool, Pearl fell hard for her.  
But it wasn’t so bad, because Rose definitely preferred Pearl over the countless boring male suitors her mother had set her up with. Soon enough, Rose had decided to make the journey west, seeking a life of fame and fortune as a movie starlet, and she had taken Pearl with her too, stating that she would require Pearl’s hair braiding skills on the daily.  
And there, they had set off to Los Angeles, the city of angels (and homosexuality), where they took up residence in one of the businesses ran by Rose’s family, The Hotel Diamanté.

~~~

“Wow Pearl…” Steven exclaimed, with curiosity and wonder shining in his eyes. “No one’s ever told me that story before!”  
“Gosh Pearl, you were a teenager in the 20s? Did you dress like a flapper and go dancing, what was it like?” Connie asked with excitement.  
“Oh Connie, I loved every minute of it. Rose and I had shopped for dresses and jewelry, I even had my hair cut short!” Pearl said as the melancholy seemingly left her and joy flooded her features. “If I ever have the time, I’ll see if I still have anything with me.”  
“But Pearl, you forgot to tell us about how you turned into a vampire! I mean, you were born a mortal, right?” Steven asked.  
A loud banging on the other side of the door abruptly interrupted the conversation, before a muffled conversation was heard and someone unlocked the door. Pearl, Steven and Connie peered out, only to be met with the worried faces of Perrie, Lorraine, and a bellhop.  
“Pearl! I’m so sorry for sending these kids to your room!” Perrie exclaimed while waving her hands about frantically. “There was a mix up with the keys, I don’t know what happened.” Gone was her previously nonchalant demeanor, even Lorraine looked slightly panicked.  
“It’s alright Perrie, I was expecting them.” Pearl replied as she rose to escort Steven and Connie to the door. “Take them to their correct room please.” She nodded at the three girls standing before her before shooting Steven a small mournful smile as she shut the door.  
“Boy, I hope she wasn’t mad.” Lorraine piped up, looking nervously at Steven and Connie.  
“Why do you say that?” Steven asked, “Does Pearl usually get mad at you guys?”  
“No, she’s a real dork actually! But homegirl’s been through a lot lately, so we give her the space she needs and all.” The bellhop spoke up. She was a small, curvy girl with a long mane of messy lavender dyed hair. Still, she must be incredibly strong, Steven thought, as she was effortlessly carrying both Steven and Connie heavy suitcases without even breaking a sweat.  
They stopped at a door with the number 23 on it, “Alright, here is your room, if you have anything you need, feel free to call any one of us.” Perrie said as she unlocked the door. “You probably haven’t met her yet, but this is Amelia,” Perrie said as she put her arm around the bellhop’s shoulders.  
“Yeah dude, nice to meetcha!” Amelia replied, pointing a finger guns in Steven and Connie’s direction. Placing the suitcases in a corner, she began following Perrie out of the room. “See ya around!” she yelled, before shutting the door.  
“I like her hair.” Connie piped, “I wonder where she got it done?”  
“Connie, your mom would never allow you to dye your hair pastel purple!” Steven exclaimed with laughter.  
“Hey, I’m 19! I can dye my hair if I want to!” she retorted, as the pair began settling into their room for the evening, before stepping into the streets in search of dinner and some nighttime adventures in the city of angels.  
Twenty floors above the streets of LA, Pearl watched forlornly from her window as she spotted Steven and Connie making their way down the street. The memory of Steven asking her how she had turned into a vampire played in her head.  
“Oh Steven, I can’t possibly tell you about that!” she thought to herself with a grin.  
Pearl had pledged herself to an eternity of literal Bloody Maries and flawless youth after a drunken night out with Rose to celebrate the premier of one of her newest silent films. Pearl remembered falling into bed with her lips pressing kisses into Rose’s neck as she wrapped her arms around her.  
The fuck session that followed had been one of the best ones she had ever experienced. Riding out multiple, throbbing orgasms as nails clawed into her back and teeth nibbled on the sensitive skin of her neck. She had found herself lying atop Rose after returning her the favour, they were both panting and covered with a sheen of perspiration. With her mind still delirious and high on sex, Pearl remembered the sensation of smudged eyeliner stinging her eyes as she asked to join Rose as a vampire, for all of time.  
Rose had given her a skeptical look for a second, before nodding and biting down on hard on her plump, lower lip. Several drops of blood blossomed on the broken skin as Pearl leant down for a kiss, her tongue coming in contact with the iron. It was the last thing she had ever tasted as a human.  
Gone was the once starved orphan child turned scullery girl. And in her place, stood a newly reborn countess with inhuman strength in her muscles and immortality in her veins, eyes shining bright like the sky on a clear day.

~~~

Steven and Connie returned at dusk, to a hotel lobby seemingly devoid of any life with the exception of Lorraine, who was perched precariously at the edge of her chair and dozing off. A loud cheer broke out from the loft area on the second floor where a throng of hotel guests were gathered around a bar, in the centre of all the mayhem was Amelia, shaking up drinks and serving cocktails to chattering late night guests. Upon spotting Steven and Connie squeezing into the crowd, she stepped out from behind the bar and waved them over to a booth.  
“Sooo, I’m guessing that you both are old enough to drink in the rest of the world, but not in the US huh?” she asked and took the seat opposite them.  
“Yeah, I had a few drinks in Denmark about a year back.” Connie piped up, “You only have to be sixteen to buy alcohol there.”  
“Aw man, this sucks!” Amelia pouted, “But, if you guys want me to sneak you something, you’ve got to do me a little favour.” She said with a mischievous wink.  
“What favour?” Steven asked  
“When the kebab place down the street opens tomorrow morning, get me some of that good stuff, deal?” Amelia said before walking over to the bar and returning with two bottles of beer.  
“DEAL!” the duo replied with shining eyes.  
Taking a large swig of her drink, Amelia looked around for a second before lowering her voice, “How did you guys know Pearl?”  
“Oh, we met barely a year ago, I was looking for my mom and she had the answers.” Steven replied.  
“Your mom? Uhhh, may I ask, who is your mom?” Amelia asked with wide eyes.  
“Yeah, my mom, her name is Rose.” Steven said with a nod.  
“WHAT! You’re Rose’s son? Amelia exclaimed, as several people nearby turned to stare. “Dude, you’re a legend here! Before Rose was murdered, she spoke of you all the time, it was hard for her to let you go..”  
“Well, I don’t remember much of her, I must have been pretty young…” Steven wondered  
“Dude, you were a baby! Babies aren’t supposed to remember things!” she said with a loud laugh before raising her bottle to her lips. Placing a hand on her chin, Amelia narrowed her eyes and asked, “Wait, doesn’t that mean you’re half vampire, half human? That’s so cool!”  
“Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I can run really fast, and lift really heavy stuff, but I don’t have to drink blood and all that.” Steven replied with uncertainty.  
“We don’t have to drink blood all the time you know.” Amelia added with a twinkle in her eye. “Sometimes when we’re in the mood, we’ll dress in our sexiest outfits and go hunting for some juicy humans at the club. These humans usually think they’re in for a one night stand, but little do they know, they’re simply our late night juice boxes!”  
“Wait, you’re a vampire too?” Connie asked, unsure whether she should be afraid of Amelia. Pearl didn’t mention anything about hunting or blood drinking earlier.  
“Oh I’m sorry if I was a little blunt, but yeah, I’m a blood drinker baby!” Amelia whooped, before a gloved hand landed on her left shoulder and caused her to jump in fright.  
Whoever they were, they sure had a dang good taste in gloves, Steven thought.  
“Howdy!” said the newcomer with a smile. She was a tall woman who towered above most of the late night crowd at the bar, with hips that would make Shakira’s seem like dirty liars and an afro that would’ve put the 70s to shame.  
“Gianna, don’t do that, you scared me!” Amelia proclaimed with a mock frown on her face as she shifted into the booth to make room for her friend.  
“Steven, Connie, this is my girl Gianna, the resident badass of the Diamanté.” Amelia said as she introduced the pair across the table to the newcomer.  
“You got that wrong Ame”, she said with a chuckle. “I’m the baddest bitch in LA.” Gianna proclaimed.  
“Says the one who’s spent the last week in their room listening to Nicki Minaj while watching gay porn.” Amelia teased, “Don’t forget that the walls between our rooms are pretty thin!”  
“Nah, I was busy making out with my punching bag.” Gianna replied as she reached for one of the unopened bottles on the table and poured herself a drink. Her sunglasses slipped off a little as she began studying the wood patterns on the table, exposing what Steven thought he saw was a third eye between her brows.  
And then her third eye blinked, mascara-ed lashes flipping through the air for a split second before Gianna pushed her glasses back up and looked in the direction of Connie intrigued, yet mortified face.  
“I’m half cyclops.” She spoke with a hint of amusement.  
“Oh, oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to stare.” Connie spluttered, “I’ve just never seen anyone with a third eye before!”  
“Oh it’s alright”, Gianna replied with a good natured tone, “but I do relate to their daily dilemma of deciding whether I should wing my eyeliner to the left or right. Most days I just do both sides, you know.” She said with a shrug.  
“Wow, well Steven here is a part time makeup artist.” Connie replied as she turned to Steven.  
“Yeah, I’ve worked at beauty pageants and photoshoots!” Steven piped happily, “but really though, are you indeed half cyclops?” he asked.  
“No, that was a joke.” Gianna mused. Removing her shades, she closed all three of her eyes and opened them one at a time again, making Amelia giggle loudly. “I’m what they call a modern day ‘Frankenstein monster’, basically an upgraded zombie with better looks, you know.”  
“Wow, that’s the coolest thing I’ve heard so far!” the duo exclaimed in unison, which caused Amelia to start giggling again. She hadn’t encountered teenagers so filled with childlike enthusiasm in a while, as Steven and Connie were so unlike your typical college students.  
“Is no one in this hotel, ‘human’?” Connie with finger quotation marks.  
“Oh, the guests are human of course, but none of the main staff are. Pearl and I are the managers, Perrie and Lorraine are the clerks, and Amelia here is the bellhop as well as the bartender.” Gianna spoke as she waved her gloved hands about.  
“Yup, the party goes wherever I go!” Amelia whooped.  
Staring at his drink, Steven contemplated to asking Gianna more about her origins. He’d always been fascinated with the occult, however, he didn’t want to come off as a rude asshole. Looking back up at Gianna, he noticed a small patch on the front of her jacket that read “World’s Best Mom.”  
Gianna looked at him and smiled, “Its vintage, but it’s not mine.”  
“Oh, you look fabulous in it!” he exclaimed with a slight giggle, “I thought you had kids and they gave it to you or something.”  
“Nah, it belonged to one of the people I was made from, that’s why it’s a little too short and doesn’t fit quite right.”  
“Ooooh G, you’ve gotta tell them one of your famous stories!” Amelia said with a big smile on her face.  
“Alright Ame, but let’s not ruin it for them. You’ve heard it hundreds of times, and this is their first.” Gianna said with a calm expression.  
“About twenty years ago, the Diamantés were at war with several other occult groups, and they needed an advantage that no one else had; a living, breathing, sentient war machine. So the Diamanté sisters fanned out across the country in search of the healthiest, strongest, most beautiful people they could find. As they combed the streets of New York City one night, they came across two young, beautiful women who were deemed as perfect subjects for their little torture experiment. They lured the pair to one of the properties owned by the Diamantés and murdered them. Their bodies were dismembered and from there, they chose all of the best parts, and pieced them together to form a whole new person: me.”  
Gianna removed her shades and cracked her knuckles, “I escaped shortly after my creation though, and using what was left of my fragmented old memories, found my way to the home of the two victims. There, I found birth certificates, vacation souvenirs, high school diplomas, and wedding photographs. Turns out, their names had been Ruth and Sophia, and they were newlyweds. Ruth had also been pregnant, which explains the jacket.”  
“Gosh Gianna, I’m so sorry.” Connie said softly as Steven looked on with wide, sad eyes.  
”Ah, don’t fret it.” Gianna replied with a wave of her hand. “Over the years, Pearl, Rose and Ame have helped me regain most of my memories, but somehow I am unable to recall any of Ruth or Sophia’s painful final moments, which is a blessing. When I first met them, I barely had a sense of self and now, I possess the strength and love of two people, which makes every day a beautiful experience.”  
“Heh, probably explains why you spend all your weekends binge watching Netflix.” Amelia teased, “Because you know, Netflix and chill…”  
“Saturday’s date night, Ame.” Gianna said as she shoved Amelia in the shoulder playfully. “How’s your dates been with Perrie lately? I heard Lorraine asking her why she was walking all funny after Valentine’s Day.”  
Gianna burst into laughter as Amelia’s face reddened and she shoved her hard, nearly causing Gianna to fall out of the booth. “Aw G, you freaking busybody!” she huffed.  
Across the table, Steven felt his ears heat up as he struggled to hold back laughter. These two literally behaved like they were in a sitcom, which provided a stark contrast to the uneasy mood that had been hanging over him all day.  
“Oh, I’m sorry Amelia.” Gianna said after her laughing fit was over. Pressing her palms together, she smiled brightly at Connie and Steven before continuing with her story.  
“Now’s my favourite part: the story of how I got my third eye.” She said with a slender finger pointed at her forehead. “When I first came to as Gianna, one of the nurses handed me a mirror and began explaining about stuff which I barely can recall now. I did however, listen to the part about my third eye. Turns out, they had originally planned on giving me four eyes for an enhanced vision but since Sophia had been blind in one eye, they just gave me three instead.”  
“You with four eyes would have been creepy man!” Amelia retorted, “And you’d basically be only able to wear wraparound shades.”  
“That would have sucked, I prefer aviators.” Gianna pouted and put her shades back on. “It’s getting late Ame, I’ll take them to their rooms.” She said as she got out of the booth and beckoned the duo over.  
“Aww this party ain’t over yet.” Amelia protested loudly.  
“You vamps don’t need sleep, but we do.” Gianna said gently, as Steven and Connie began placing all of the used glasses and empty bottles on a tray before following Gianna out of the bar and into the lift lobby.  
Looking at Steven, Gianna pursed her lip for a moment before clearing her throat, “How much have you seen of this hotel?”  
“Hmm, not very much I guess. I’ve been to Pearl’s room, my room, the lobby, and bar, and yeah that’s pretty much it.” Steven said with a shrug.  
“If you guys aren’t too worn out, I could take you both on a tour of the hotel.” Gianna suggested.  
“Oh I drank way too much coffee at the airport, so yeah I’m totally up for a tour!” Connie exclaimed as Steven nodded eagerly.  
‘Alright, all aboard the Gianna express!” she said, as Connie and Steven chortled loudly and followed her into the many winding corridors of the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a jaspis shipper, or if you simply love Lapis Lazuli very much, then you might one to stay away from this chapter.
> 
> Also, this chapter introduces an OC with a very small part, as well as Lapis' succubus powers.
> 
> Cheers!

Gianna had led them to places they had never seen before, as it turned out, the hotel was a lot bigger than they had expected. There was a huge bathhouse, lots of sciency looking labs which probably belonged to Pearl, and a bloodletting chamber which was just creepy as hell. In it were several human sized metal cages with hospital equipment attached, probably for draining victims of their blood, and smack dab in the centre of the room was a large king-sized bed.  
“Does anybody sleep here?” Connie asked.  
“Oh no, sometimes, Pearl and Amelia trick their victims into thinking they’re just in for a one night stand.” Gianna replied with a nod towards the bed. “Hence, the bed worthy of a Vegas strip club.”  
Her statement made Steven shiver in disgust, as he wondered whether his mother had ever partaken in this atrocity. As Gianna led them out of the chamber, they passed a room with a glass door, Steven peered in briefly and what he saw within made his heart quite literally stop for a second there.  
There, suspended in a large glass tube with pink petals floating by her, was the unconscious body of a pale skinned woman clad in a white slip dress. Steven’s mind froze as he brought up countless memories of the old photos his father had shown him, pictures of his dad and a woman who always wore beautiful dresses.  
“Gianna, wait!” he yelled, prompting her to halt in her tracks. “Is that… Rose?”  
Stepping back towards the room, Gianna peered into the window and looked towards the pair in front of her.  
“Yes Steven, I guess it’s time you met your mom. Welcome to Rose’s armoury.”  
She sighed with resignation, as she drew a key from the pocket of her jacket and unlocked the door. Pushing it open, Steven cautiously took the first step in, as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in the room. On the shelves immediately surrounding him were jars of chemicals, and medical equipment, the room reeked of formaldehyde which mildly irritated his nose.  
Walking right up to the glass tube, Steven placed his palms on the cool surface and exhaled softly. He examined the sight of his mother closely, from the dark roots growing into her dyed pink hair, to the tiny brown freckles that dotted her shoulders. “Is she somehow, still alive?” he asked.  
“Yes, she’s being kept alive in a dormant state by Pearl for now.” Gianna explained, as she stomped off deeper into the room and hit a switch somewhere, illuminating the flickering fluorescent bulbs on the ceiling. The now dimly lit room revealed shelves chock full of old weaponry pushed up against the far wall. The light bounced off the glistening swords and what caught Steven’s attention was a large bronze shield placed atop a pile of spears and other weapons that looked like war hammers and flails.  
“Woah, that shield is huge!” Connie whispered in amazement, looking towards Gianna for an explanation as the woman busied herself with several boxes of knickknacks on another nearby shelf.  
“Oh that shield? It used to belong to Rose.” She said softly as she picked a cardboard box off the shelf and placed it on the ground. Kneeling down before it, she began pulling a dusty old book out of it. Waving the cloud of dust away, Gianna opened the book to reveal that it was a photo album, judging by how the first page was littered with several old photos of babies.  
“This belonged to Ruth and Sophia.” Gianna spoke as she turned the pages slowly, watching as the photos of screaming babies gradually turned into bright eyed children, laughing teenagers, elegant young women, and finally ended with a studio portrait of Ruth and Sophia.  
“This was their wedding photograph”, Gianna told the duo as she ran her thumb over the edge of the photo, “they had a secret wedding back in 1984, before their families found out about it and they were chased out of their hometown.”  
Steven and Connie listened intently to the story Gianna told as she placed the box back on the shelf and began pacing deeper into the room. It was larger than Steven and Connie made it out to be at first, as they passed more metal shelves and other boxes, making the room seem like an armoury or a warehouse.  
“It’s like the chamber of secrets.” Connie whispered to Steven with a giggle. Here, the flickering fluorescent light had been mostly blocked out by the rows of shelves but still, enough light filtered through to allow both Gianna and the duo to spot the outline of a door, camouflaged into the wall of the room.  
“I don’t recall this door being here.” Gianna wondered to herself aloud, before shrugging and placing her hand on the doorknob. Turning it, she pushed the door opened and squinted even from behind her dark glasses as bright, artificial lighting assaulted her vision. Ushering Connie and Steven into the room, the door clicked behind them as they found themselves in a bright, clean corridor with walls painted stark white. Along the walls, were several glass windows, each offering a view into a room that looked very much like a cross between a hospital room and a prison cell. Were they in the rooms that ran behind the labs? Several of the rooms even held people inside of them, which made Gianna’s blood run cold when she actually recognized a couple of them as old friends, friends who had been supposedly been dead for years.  
“They’re alive! And I had no idea!” Gianna gasped before running up to one of the windows and waving at the delirious looking woman behind it.  
“Hey Jade, do you remember me? I’m so glad you’re alive, I thought you had been murdered by the Diamantes!” she hollered at the glass as the woman behind it simply stared ahead and paid no heed to Gianna.  
Upon hitting the realisation Jade wasn’t responding, Gianna’s face fell as she began tapping her palms against the glass. “Jade please, it’s me Gianna.” She pleaded as the woman named Jade drearily stepped behind the glass and reached a hand out to Gianna’s face, incomprehensible sounds escaped from her pale, bloodless lips.  
“What have they done to you?” Gianna uttered as a single tear rolled over her right cheekbone.  
“GIANNA!!” a muffled sounding voice growled loudly, startling the trio as they turned towards the source of the noise and found a woman lying immobilised atop a metal table in an adjacent room.  
“Get your filthy gay ass out of here! I told you that I never wanted to see your face ever again!” she yelled, struggling against metal cuffs that bound her muscular limbs to the cold steel of the table. She was a tall, well-built woman with messy, bleached blonde locks and vitiligo striped skin.  
“Who is that?” Connie whispered.  
“Oh, that’s Jaslyn!” Gianna replied in a hushed tone that barely masked her surprise as she quickly wiped her face.  
“A year ago, she had murdered every single member of the coven Perrie and Lorraine were from and they had come here to seek safety from Jaslyn but she followed them all the way to LA. Pearl, Amelia and I had taken her down when she showed up in our foyer, but I had no idea she was locked in here.”  
“Where is Lorraine? Bring her here!” Jaslyn demanded as she struggled violently against her cuffs, barely even wincing as they cut into her skin and crimson droplets of blood began rolling down her forearm in rivulets.  
Clearing her throat, Gianna stepped up to the window and announced in a booming voice, ‘Lorraine isn’t here, Jaslyn. And what are you doing here?”  
“Oh don’t you know? The fat one and the scrawny one put me in here after you punched my lights out!” Jaslyn growled, showing off her sharp white teeth.  
“I shouldn’t have brought you both here.” Gianna said in a slight panic as she grabbed a hold of Steven and Connie and beckoned them out of the room. Jaslyn’s shouts rang out into the armoury as the door was briefly opened, before slamming shut with a deafening metallic clang.  
“I guess that’s enough for a night”, Gianna said to the duo as they headed down the corridor, effectively preventing them from asking her any more questions about the strange occurances they had just witnessed. Unbeknownst to them, while they were in the room with Jaslyn and the other delirious prisoners, Lorraine had entered the armoury in search of some cleaning agents and material for a spell and Jaslyn’s shouts had caught her full attention.  
Skulking in the shadows quietly, Lorraine swore she would never forget that voice, the same voice she had once fallen in love with and slowly over time, grew to fear  
Jaslyn had seduced Lorraine back when she was just a freshman in college, which had then led to the massacre of her entire coven six months later. However, Perrie had helped her escape certain death that night and together, the two girls made off for Los Angeles with nothing but the clothes on their backs and less than two hundred dollars between them. Amelia, whom Perrie had been dating for three months then, took the pair in and helped them get jobs as hotel clerks.  
Lorraine opened the secret door quietly and stepped into the corridor, planting herself in front of the viewing window, she shut her eyes and began chanting a spell as the lights began flickering for a few moments. Her form dissolved into blue mist as she teleported herself behind the glass partition, reappearing at the foot of Jaslyn’s steel table.  
“Lori! Let me out, please!” the taller woman begged, as she struggled hard once again to no avail.  
Lorraine giggled, as a devilish smirk played on her lips. “Oh Jaslyn, I’ve missed you.” She purred before opening her eyes. Gone were her irises, and in their place were two orb shaped mirrors that reflected Jaslyn’s frightened face.  
“Do you see yourself in my eyes, Jas?” she asked, disabling Jaslyn’s cuffs with a loud click. Climbing atop the cold steel table, Lorraine straddled her old lover’s lap as she planted a hard kiss on her neck. Jaslyn’s eyes glazed over for a minute as Lorraine’s witchcraft began to take effect, before she snapped out of it and began screaming, “No, no! You nearly gave me a fatal aneurysm the other time!” she yelled and tried to push Lorraine off her.  
“That’s right, and I have the power to cause whoever I’m currently fucking to haemorrhage until they die.” Lorraine whispered teasingly. “I’ll kill you with my cunt, you insane bitch!” she hissed, as Jaslyn screamed hysterically.  
Lorraine smirked as she bit the inside of her cheek hard, blood spurted out and pooled on her tongue. Bringing her lips to Jaslyn’s, she spat a mouthful of dark blood into her mouth and watched as Jaslyn’s convulsed once, and then opened her eyes, revealing a pair of mirrored irises just like Lorraines’s.  
“Now you’ll do my bidding.” Lorraine whispered, as she pulled her dress off in one swift motion and planted herself on Jaslyn’s face.  
“Give it to me the way I like it.” She hummed as her hands buried themselves in Jaslyn’s hair, gasping as Jaslyn’s ate her out.  
Lorraine arched her back and curled her toes as pleasure shot through her core, squealing loudly as Jaslyn’s big hands squeezed her ass hard and thick fingers began stroking at her. As Jaslyn’s tongue worked its way in circles she could start to feel the beginnings of a spring uncoiling in her gut as her imminent orgasm approached.  
Pausing for a moment, Jaslyn lifting her lips off Lorraine’s before plunging two fingers into her, resulting in a piercing yell that echoed around the sterile room. After riding out the last of her orgasm, Lorraine, panting hard and covered in sweat, cuddled up and planted her lips onto Jaslyn’s once again, kissing her old flame hard for the last time, as she began drawing her life essence out of her. Blood spurted out of Jaslyn’s nose and mouth as Lorraine watched the life start to fade from her beautiful brown eyes.  
Smirking, Lorraine let her guard down as she stroked Jaslyn’s hair and began humming the tune to a cheesy breakup song (probably by Taylor Swift) she had heard on the radio. So when Jaslyn, supposedly in the throes of death suddenly sprang up, she had Lorraine caught by surprise.  
“WHAT THE? Go to hell Jaslyn!” Lorraine screamed, as Jaslyn launched her at the glass window with all her strength, shattering it into a dozen glittering pieces as Lorraine’s body was flung through the thick glass.  
“If we’re going to hell, we’re going there, TOGETHER!” Jaslyn gasped as her lungs began to fail on her. Before losing consciousness, the last thing she saw was the limp and bloodied body of her ex-lover sprawled on the white tile floor.

~~~

Gianna had been silent on the walk back to Steven and Connie’s room, as thoughts raced through her mind.  
“The fat one and the scrawny one put me in here.”  
She knew that Jaslyn was obviously referring to Pearl and Amelia, in a really crude way. She had personally thrown the final punch at Jaslyn that night, torn knuckles screaming in agony as she watched the amazon-like woman fall unmoving onto the hard concrete of the pavement. Walking back to the hotel with Amelia and Pearl had been agony on their tired muscles after the fight, all three of them struggling with the weight of Jaslyn’s unconscious body. The look of the faces of Lorraine and Perrie when they showed up with Jaslyn had been a mix of fear, relief, and determination as the two witches decided to trap her soul within a glass prism, ensuring that Jaslyn would pretty much never come back to haunt them again, lest someone had decided to put her soul back into her body.  
They had performed the ritual so quickly that Gianna barely had time to observe or mentally take any notes, her tired mind a blank slate as she watched Perri draw Jaslyn’s soul out of her body and into the prism held in Lorraine’s hands. The once colourless glass prism turning a beautiful sunset orange colour as her soul inhabited it.  
Turns out, according to the witches, souls had colour which differed from person to person. Gianna sometimes wondered what colour was hers.  
Stopping outside the ornate door of Pearl’s room, Gianna raised a gloved fish and rapped her knuckles against the wood three times. A soft click was heard as the door opened and Gianna found herself staring into Pearl’s tired blue eyes.  
“Oh Gianna! Well, you came just in time. Amelia and I have some err, bad news…” Pearl said as she gestured with her hands.  
“Yeah G! We’ve had word that Yvette D. is sending some of her lackys over here and we’re gonna ambush them!” Amelia chortled with a fist pump and laughed as she propped her basketball sneakers atop the coffee table, eliciting a groan from Pearl.  
“I came here to ask you both about something.” Gianna said as she reached up and took off her shades. “I went down to the Rose’s armoury and found a door hidden in the back, a door that led me to unspeakable horrors.” Blinking hard, she whispered in a low voice, “I found our friends who I thought were long dead. But turns out, they aren’t!”  
Pearl’s face fell as she ran a skinny hand through her tufts of pink hair, behind her, the smile had been wiped completely of Amelia’s face.  
“You mean the people who fought against the Diamante’s with you guys? Wasn’t that like in the 80s?” the latter asked as she rose from the couch and came to stand beside Pearl.  
“Pearl, do you know who put them in there?” Gianna asked as she put her shades back on, reflecting Pearl’s scared face in their glossy dark surface.  
“Oh Gianna, I should have told you this a long time ago.” Pearl sobbed and paced a few steps away from Gianna and Amelia.  
“After the war, seeing the death toil and devastation upon her troops broke Rose’s heart. She couldn’t bear to think that she had led dozens of people to their deaths, so she gathered the dying and those who were recently dead and poured her own blood into their mouths, hoping it would bring them back to life.” Pearl’s hands shook as she continued, “It worked, she brought their bodies back to life, but not their minds. So she put them in there with no idea what to do with them, no one had expected this after all.”  
“What about Jaslyn, was she brought back to life too?” Gianna asked.  
“Ohhh, about Jas, I can explain.” Amelia spoke up, “Perrie asked me to store the prism containing her soul in her workroom where she could keep an eye on it. Unfortunately for us, some drunken frat boys were staying here the other night, and they wandered in and trashed the place. Man, Perrie was so mad she nearly tossed them boys into the elevator shaft. They had shattered the prism, and since Perrie didn’t have any more special witchy prisms lying around, we decided to put her soul back into her body.” She explained.  
“It’s given me some insights about how I could try to bring Rose back.” Pearl continued, “Although its been proved to be near impossible, as Rose had been staked, and not just merely knocked unconscious.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's smutty time ladies, put your hands up!

Peering over the ornate railings as she passed, Perrie scanned the foyer quickly for any waiting guests and instead spotted Amelia, Pearl and Gianna marching out of the elevator. She supposed something was up and guessing from the hushed tones they were using, they probably didn’t want any of the guests to be in the know. Placing the thought in the back of her mind, she decided that she could always ask Amelia for the details later when she returned to their shared room.  
After settling several guests in for the night, Perrie strode back down to the concierge desk to continue her shift for the night, but instead found Amelia waiting for her with a cheeky grin plastered on her face.  
“Yo Perrie Olivia!” she called out in her usual raspy lilt.  
“Ame, nobody calls me by my middle name. Seriously, it was given to me when I came to America as a child and nobody even bothered to ask if I liked it.” Perrie retorted as she unplugged her smartphone from its charger on the desk. “I mean, do I even look like an ‘Olivia’?”  
“Yeah you totaaaally look like an ‘Olivia’”, Amelia replied with finger quotes. “Let’s see, hmm, Olivias always have cute faces and thick curves, check, check. And they’re always ready for a good time, but are just so bad at dealing with alcohol, check, check. Oh, and they blush a lot too.” Amelia replied and laughed at Perrie’s reddened face.  
“Ame, do not remind me of the time we took shots at the bar.” Perrie retorted in embarrassment. “Anyway, are you here to accompany me for the night?” Perrie asked with a raised brow.  
“Oh Perrie, I have a surprise for you. Pearl has word that the Diamantés have sent their scouts to LA and we have to get to them first before they find us. So, Pearl and I are gonna finish them off since we’re a little low on blood right now, and you’re invited to join us.” Amelia said as she put an arm around Perrie’s shoulders. “All we have to do is seduce them, and convince them to come back here for a one night orgy!” she replied as she twirled her hair with her fingers. “Whadda say?”  
Perrie hesitated for a moment there, sure she had helped Amelia several times when it came to the business of acquiring human blood, but it mostly involved crashing ambulances or luring passer-bys into alleys. She hadn’t actually murdered anyone, seeing as the act of killing another hit too close to home.  
But hey, at least this would be her first orgy.  
“Count me in, Ame.” She replied, laughing as Amelia whooped and hugged her tight before giving her a quick peck on the lips. A light tap of someone’s heel on the marble floor signified Pearl’s arrival as she sauntered up to the pair in high waist skinny jeans that showed off her long legs, a cropped top and a leather jacket that probably belonged to Gianna, though for some reason it fit her just right.  
“Yo Pearl, you know you ain’t gonna get any tonight if you go out in those mom jeans.” Amelia pointed out.  
“Amelia, these aren’t mom jeans!” she replied with her features twisted into an annoyed frown.  
“Well you better not start crying when you can’t get out of them skinny jeans whilst Perri and I get down to business.” Amelia teased as the trio stepped out of the grand entrance and onto the streets of LA. Perrie chuckled as Pearl sent a snarky retort Amelia’s way as they headed off downtown, following the directions Gianna had given them.  
Gianna’s directions led them to a park with an outdoor theatre, pulling out her phone, Pearl brought up an app which showcased their location and the locations of their targets. Several of their targets had camped out on picnic mats by the park while two were busy raving away in a crowd of people to the music a live band was playing.  
“I’ll take the ones at the concert, you both get the ones at the picnic area.” Pearl instructed as she locked her phone and shoved it into her pocket.  
“Alright, good luck.” Amelia said with a wave as Pearl disappeared into the crown. Leading Perrie onto one of the empty picnic mats, they planted themselves there and began casting side glances at the couple next to them. When they had the scouts’ attention, Amelia leaned forward and began nuzzling Perrie’s neck. The male scout stared with unblinking eyes, obviously having fallen for Amelia’s vampire charm, while the female scout looked rather amused at the spectacle before her. Perrie licked her lips and winked at the girl, before making out with Amelia as she ran her hand up Amelia’s thigh and under the hem of her shorts.  
Chanting a seduction spell under her breath, she blew a gust of wind in the direction of the female scout’s face and grinned as the girl’s eyes glassed over. Perrie placed the index and middle fingers of her right hand over her mouth. Sticking her tongue out at the girl, she waggled it in the gesture of performing oral sex on her, making the girl laugh.  
Loud laughter rang out nearby, as Pearl walked over with a giggling young woman on each arm and a big smile on her face. She laughed when one of the girls kissed her on the cheek and squealed about this being her first time going home with a woman. Such innocent mortals, Pearl couldn’t help but wonder why they even chose to work for the Diamantés.  
“Look Perrie, the nerd’s got two chicks!” Amelia exclaimed at the sight of Pearl.  
“Oh Amelia, I’ve had years of practice.” Pearl replied proudly as she and the duo made their way back towards the hotel with the scouts in tow.  
Their little party attracted stares as the human scouts, under the influence of vampiric charm and witchcraft, could barely keep their hands of Pearl, Amelia and Perrie. Upon arrival in the quietened foyer of the hotel, it took all of their might to not fall into a lovemaking heist right there on the marble floor, and instead get the humans up to the bloodletting chamber.  
“I’m not fucking the dude, so one of you is gonna have to deal with him.” Pearl warned as they made their way into the elevator.  
“Oh Peaaaarl, Perrie and I know just what to do with him, don’t worry about it.” Amelia drawled as one of the girls began sucking on her neck.  
Pushing open the door, Pearl’s eyes adjusted to the dim lighting as one of the girls immediately attached to her lips like a suckerfish while the other reached under her top and unhooked her bra. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Amelia and Perrie pushing the male scout into one of the blood-letting cages. Oh how pathetic he looked, Pearl thought to herself, seeing as the young man was pressed against the bars, desperately reaching out for Amelia in his lust induced high and screaming like a child as Perrie shoved thick needles into his veiny arms.  
“You man, are gonna be our juice box tonight.” Amelia rasped in a low tone as he tried to touch her hair.  
“I hope you enjoy the little show we’ve put up for you.” Perrie whispered from behind as she stuck another needle into his neck and started up the dialysis machine which was right next to the cage. “A little show is always good for the soul.”  
“Aww come play with me blondie!!” one of the female scouts whined as she draped her arms around Perrie’s shoulders and shoved her roughly against the wall. Before Perri even had a chance to take a breath, the girl had already shoved her tongue down her throat and had her hands wandering beneath Perrie’s thin shirt.  
She shivered as the girl brought her knee up to her crotch and began rubbing against Perrie through her jeans. Breaking their kiss, Perrie ran her hands through the girl’s cropped hair as she grinded hard upon her raised knee and moaned aloud, making the human grin as she began undoing the buttons of smaller girl's jeans and pulled them off.  
Over on the bed, Pearl, Amelia and the other two girls lay in a tangle of bodies writhing against one another, the dim lighting reflected against shiny jewellery and naked skin as voices moaned and cried out in the ecstasy of the moment. Rolling on top of one of the girls, Pearl took in the sight of her pale skin and honey blonde highlights, mascara running and lipgloss smeared across her chin. She looked so delicate, just another human who’d barely lived a fraction of her years spent in this world.  
Kissing the spot beneath her ear, Pearl whispered, “Tell me who sent you to LA, if you want more of thissss.”  
The girl’s eyes glazed over as she spoke, “Yvette sent us here, in search of her niece Rose, and the servant girl who ran away with her. It’s weird huh, that she spent nearly ninety years looking for them.” The girl giggled, and swallowed as her smile turned into a slight grimace. “We’re probably not going to find them, and Yvette’s gonna be so mad.”  
“Don’t worry honey, she ain’t gonna be mad.” Pearl reassured as she lay down on the girl, softly hissing as her hard nipples came into contact with warm skin. “Rose is dead, Yvette wouldn’t give a damn about a dead body.”  
“What? How do you know? Where is she then?” the girl asked as she seemingly came to her senses for a while. “I could take her body back to Yvette, she’ll know how to raise a dead vampire!”  
“Well, raising the dead ain’t as easy as you think, my dear.” Pearl drawled as she planted soft kisses on the girl’s neck. She could feel the blood rushing under the girl’s skin and the very thought of it drove her into a frenzy. The fingers of her right hand stealthily twisted the rose quartz gem on a ring she always wore, Rose and her were never officially married on paper but they had exchanged rings as a symbol of their union.  
Pearl had then given Rose a ring with an iridescent freshwater pearl on it, contained within the pearl was a sharp metal spike, used for slashing the throats of their victims or enemies and it had indeed come in handy.  
The pink gem popped open, revealing the metal spike. Pearl broke away from the girl, and with a sharp swipe of her arm, slashed her neck open. The girl barely had time to comprehend what had happened before blood began spurting out of her jugular and she collapsed in a stuttering heap on the bed. Grinning devilishly, Pearl dove for her neck and began slurping up the fresh, hot blood as it drained from the dying girl. A cry rang out from the second girl as Amelia went in for the kill and laughed as blood splattered all over her face and hair, she hadn’t had a meal that tasted this good in months.  
Pearl leaned back to take a breath as blood dripped down her chin and onto her bare chest. Taking in the gory sight before her, laughter broke out of her as she reveled in the joy she’d just experienced, she hadn’t felt this happy in months, maybe years.  
“Yo, you look like a mess.” Amelia teased, snapping Pearl out of her thoughts.  
Reaching out, Pearl tucked a bloodied lock of hair behind Amelia’s ear. “You look like a mess too, Ame.” She returned with a laugh, a far cry from the usual sarcastic retorts she usually sent Amelia’s way.  
“Oh P, I haven’t seen you look this happy in months!” Amelia replied with a small giggle. Turning around as stuttering cries rang out in the semi darkness behind them, the bedsprings bouncing as Perrie and the third girl fell onto the bed, panting heavily in their post coital haze.  
“I love you…” the girl whispered, still under the trance of Perrie’s witchcraft.  
“Oh now now, come on I’ve just let you fuck my girlfriend, so don’t you go all lovey dovey on her.” Amelia snarled with bloodstained lips as she crawled over and grabbed the girl’s shoulder and pinned her to the bed  
“I don’t want you, I want herrrr, come here little blondieee.” The girl drawled and giggled, reaching her arms out in Perrie’s direction.  
“Oh darling, we’ve haven’t had our chance to play with you yet.” Pearl hissed as she ran her fingers over the base of the girl’s scalp.  
“Oh man, why isn’t she falling for our vampiric charm?” Amelia asked. “Oooh Perrie, look what your sexy witch ass did to her, you beast!”  
“Hey hey hey, don’t call me that, I didn’t do anything of that sort!” Perrie protested, looking quite a sight with her dishevelled blonde hair sticking up in all directions.  
“I think I’ve got just the thing, watch.” Pearl spoke in a determined voice as she pulled the girl up from the bed and kissed her hard, icy blue eyes boring into hazel mortal ones. The girl’s pupils dilated as she purred and ran her hands through Pearl’s cotton candy coloured hair.  
“Yeah P!” Amelia cheered as Pearl glanced to the side and winked at her and Perrie. “We’re in, now it’s time for some fun.” She said as she pulled a leather whip off a hook on the wall and began binding the girl’s limbs to the bedposts.  
“Alright homegirl, you’ve had enough kisses from these two nerds here. So now, let’s play a little game.” Amelia drawled with a raspy lilt that sounded incredibly seductive to the ears of Perrie and Pearl, they couldn’t imagine how it sounded like to human ears under the power of seduction. But judging by the way the girl moaned and strained against her binds, it must have been good.  
“It’s orgasm denial time girls!” Amelia whooped as the trio surrounded the immobilised girl and demanded she answer their questions, and in return they gave her well placed lingering kisses, delicate touches and gentle strokes all over her erogenous zones  
“What are the Diamantés planning?” Pearl asked as she sat atop the bound girl and grinded against her.  
“They-they’re planning an attack that will destroy all of you defectors and your base,” she panted. “In the same exact way Rose was taken out more than twenty years ago…”  
“Hell nawl!” Amelia retorted from behind Pearl. “Listen girl, do you know anything else?”  
The girl fell back onto the pillows and shut her eyes as Perrie began working on her with a vibrator, it was as though the girl had not heard a thing Amelia said.  
“Hey, I’m talking to you!” Amelia yelled, startling her before Pearl wrapped a slender hand around the girl’s neck.  
“Tell me what else you know, about Rose.” She demanded through gritted teeth. “I have spent the last few decades trying to bring her back to life, and we’ve just discovered that a very essential part of her is missing! Her soul is missing!” Pearl yelled in her face.  
Flinching a little, the girl tried to swallow as she choked painful words out, “Winona Diamanté has her soul, and it’s stored in a pink decagonal gem in her vault.”  
“Uhhh Perrie, what’s a decagon?” Amelia asked with a nudge to her girlfriend.  
“She’s referring to a ten sided polygon, or in this case, a ten sided gemstone.” she replied with a slight turn of her head.  
“Hey bitch, I ain’t here for your nerdy lingo!” Amelia grouched as she looked to her pink haired friend. “Pearl, at least now we have a shot at saving Rose!”  
“An ambush will be too dangerous, we need another way, I’m not losing any more of you guys.” Pearl replied as she gestured to Perrie to turn the vibrator setting up.  
Leaning over the girl’s blissful face, Pearl began nibbling the soft skin of her neck as she mentally went over the possibilities she could take. An ambush was difficult to carry out as the Diamantés had scouts and allies all over the country, they couldn’t just declare war against the Diamantés either. Pearl sighed, she was all out of options.  
“Look, I have an idea, which might work.” Perrie spoke up, “Lorraine and I know how to create synthetic souls, souls used to power inanimate objects. However to create a human soul, we will need to draw out a little life essence from all of their closest living relatives and combine it with our witchcraft. The boy, Steven might be our answer.”  
“Woah slow down lovergirl, is that even legal? What if you end up killing him or something?” Amelia asked with wide, curious eyes.  
“All I’ll need is a blood sample. And really, Ame when did you even care about the law?” Perrie asked, her words dripping with a hint of sarcasm.  
“Hey, Steven’s the first nice kid I’ve met in ages. You gotta protect these kids and keep them away from big meanies, like you.” She said with a cheeky grin, “Oh wait, you’re not wearing your platform heels, so I guess you’re a little meanie then.”  
“AMELIA!! I’m not little!!” Perrie yelled at her girlfriend as she tore off to the other side of the room to retrieve her shoes and put them on.  
‘Oh you look so hot in heels and no pants, dayum.” Amelia sang, much to Pearl’s growing annoyance at the two and their shenanigans.  
“But Perrie, we’re gonna need quite a lot of that ‘life essence’ you speak of, are you sure Steven will be able to provide it all?” Pearl asked with worry lines etched across her forehead.  
“Affirmative, I can confirm that it’ll feel like he’s just donating some blood to the Red Cross.” Perrie spoke with confidence. Turning around, she ran her eyes over the bound girl, who was now straining against her bonds and muttering incoherently.  
“Eugh, what should we do with this mess, now that we’ve gotten what we want from her.” Perrie asked, looking from Pearl to Amelia and back again. The former was lost in thought, whilst the latter guffawed and slugged Perrie on the shoulder.  
“Who’s up for some late night blood shots?” Amelia laughed, snapping Pearl out of her thoughts.  
“I guess that could do, I really haven’t had a blood drink in months!” Pearl exclaimed, icy eyes lighting up like an artic sunrise.  
“Well then, be my guest.” Amelia said with a small curtsy as she unbound the girl and sat on her legs, Pearl lunged for her neck and ripped the delicate skin open with her fangs as blood splattered all over her pale face and pink hair.  
“Eugh, I didn’t know you even used your fangs, Pearl.” Perrie remarked with her face contorted in disgust.  
“Yeah, Pearl! Chug! Chug! Chug! ” Amelia yelled so deafeningly that Perrie was worried the din would wake up neighboring guests living in the floor above them.  
Pearl rose from the dead girl’s neck, with a smile dancing on her gore covered lips. “Ahh, I should really put these fangs to work sometimes, I just dread how messy it can be.”  
“Who cares about the mess Pearl?” Amelia asked before punching Pearl’s shoulder so hard that the older woman winced and nearly lost her balance.  
“Well you only say that because you’ve never done a day of laundry in your life.” Pearl retorted before running the back of her hand over her lips, smearing blood over her chin in the process.  
“Uhhh ladies, do you have any plans for the human male back there.” Perrie piped up with a thumb pointed in the direction of the cage. “He’s being really quiet for a guy who just watched us fornicate with and murder his friends, so I’ll assume that he’s dead.”  
“Hey Pearl, you up for seconds?” Amelia asked before leaping off the bed and scooting over to the cage with Perrie following behind.  
“I can confirm that he is indeed, dead.” The blonde spoke as she checked the plastic tubes leading to the dialysis machine he had been hooked up to earlier, the once transparent tubes were now dyed a dark shade of crimson by the young man’s blood as the coagulating leftovers pooled in certain areas of the piping.  
“Amelia, now that we’ve gotten some answers from these humans, I’ll have some work to do so I’ll join you for seconds another time.” Pearl replied with a wink, turning to Perrie, she continued. “It’s nearly dawn now. I’ll need you two to help convince Steven and his friend Connie that the procedure will be entirely safe, bring Gianna with you, her charm will have him on your side in no time.”  
“Alright P, we won’t let you down!” Amelia exclaimed with a mock salute before groping about in the dark in search of her discarded clothing. “Nice bralette Pearl, did you get it from Forever 21? I mean, you kinda are forever twenty one, being a vampire and all.”  
“Amelia!” Pearl exclaimed as a blush spread across her pale cheeks and ears, “Do you always have to make fun of me? Go make fun of Perrie instead for a change.”  
“Nah Perrie’s no fun. However you, are hella fun!” Amelia continued as she put on her jean shorts and tank top. “Ready to get going, ladies?”  
“In… a… minute!” Pearl stuttered, struggling to put on her skinny jeans, which lead to another giggle fest led by Amelia.  
“You two head out first, I’ll deal with the dead guy over here. Right off the top of my head, I probably can think of seven different uses for a dead body.” Perrie said proudly.  
“You are so gross, why are we even dating?” Amelia asked  
“Says the one who ate a five day old burrito last week and then threw up all over my bathroom.” Perrie replied, laughing as Pearl made a face of disgust.  
“I just can’t with you two.” Pearl remarked before hustling a very embarrassed Amelia out of the door.  
“Ohh Pearl, you ship us don’t you?” Perrie muttered to herself with a smile before she began working on the bloodletting cage. Humming a happy song softly, she disconnected the tubes from the man’s arms and shut off the machine. With the whir of machinery now absent, the room was dead silent and it sent a shiver down Perrie’s spine. Being a witch herself, Perrie wasn’t one to fear the supernatural but the thought of so many deaths occurring in this one room filled her with dread. Realising that since she was alone, the job of dragging the young man’s corpse out of this room would be hers, and the very thought of that made her skin crawl.  
“Alright, here we go…” she said aloud to calm herself, as her clammy hands slid the locks open and the body tumbled onto the ground with a thud. Pulling a sheet off the bed that wasn’t completely stained with blood, Perrie wrapped it around the man and began dragging him out like a makeshift human bundle.


	5. Chapter 5

“Why did I even volunteer to do this?” she muttered.  
Perrie decide to store the corpse in the labs where she and Pearl could work some sciency magic on it later. She figured that since it was in the dead of the night and they were on a floor with no guest rooms, she might as well take a risk and drag the bundle through the hallways if it meant she wouldn’t have to enter through Rose’s armoury and the creepy hallway behind, lest she run into Jaslyn or something worst.  
“Why are you so heavy?” Perrie complained as she dragged the bundle slowly, her arm muscles began hurting midway through and the petite girl had to stop several times to catch her breath. After stepping through the door of the science labs, she heaved a sigh of relief and shoved the bundle into a nearby coldroom. Slamming the heavy metal door shut and bolting it, Perrie looked around the messy workstation behind her and decided to tidy it before Pearl entered and threw a fit about the mess.   
And then the sound of something breaking caught her attention.  
It sounded far away, and curiosity bloomed in Perrie’s mind. No one else except for herself would be here at an hour like this, unless Pearl had already convinced Steven for a blood sample of his and started work.  
“Hey, anyone here?” Perrie called out as she opened the door and stepped out into the corridor leading to several other labs.  
“Hello, Pearl? Is that you?” she called out.  
“You should be dead, you know?” a gravelly voice sounded from behind her.  
Gasping in fear and turning around, Perrie’s eyes met a pair of golden brown ones.  
“Oh shitting stars, its Jaslyn!” she mentally screamed to herself as she desperately tried to run in the other direction and nearly tripped over her own feet.  
“Look at you, a witch without her coven, how pathetic!” Jaslyn growled as she covered the distance between herself and Perrie quickly and cornered the smaller girl in a room near the end of the corridor.  
“If only you had died that night with all of the other damn bitches. But no, you had to save Lorraine did you?!” Jaslyn yelled as she kicked the door open and watched it slam against the wall. The room was dark and all she could hear was her own ragged breaths, she knew Perrie was definitely hiding somewhere in here.  
“You abandoned your coven that night and I hope you know that they will never forgive you, you’ll carry the guilt of leaving your kin to die forever! And for what, to save a little useless girl?” Jaslyn smirked as she heard a muffled sob coming from underneath a workbench. Marching over, she reached under and pried a screaming Perrie out by the back of her shirt. Smirking at the sight of her frightened, tear stained face, Jaslyn let go of Perrie’s shirt and flung her onto the ground.   
“When you abandoned your coven, you left everything that gave you worth behind. And what did you get? A crappy job, and a girlfriend who doesn’t even care about you!”  
Hitting the ground with a thud, Perrie hurriedly scrambled onto her hands and knees as she tried to get as far away from Jaslyn as she could. “You’re wrong, I still have my dignity, and there are people here who care about me and love me for who I am!” she stuttered. “You are the reason why my coven is dead, you killed them in ways that left me no chance of even trying to save them!” Perrie spat with hatred, despite her shuddering body and the little hiccups escaping from her chest. “I used to think that the name of my coven and the position I held gave me worth, but I was so wrong. My worth lies in who I am as a person!” Fear gave way to rage as Perrie’s mind processed the words Jaslyn had said to her and the negative feelings she had spent the last few years supressing began bubbling out of control.   
“Oh Perrie, you’re so naïve. That sounds like something Gianna would say, did she teach you to say it?” Jaslyn replied with a smug expression, eyes shining dangerously as they darted about the workbench and landed upon an iron axe.  
“When Rose and Pearl rebelled against the Diamantés, they turned my life upside down! I had been sworn to serve them for life, at all costs to my own. They were proud of my work and even made me Penelope Diamanté’s general. But then, Rose just had to murder Penelope, did she?” Jaslyn yelled in Perrie’s frightened face. Unbeknownst to the former, the latter had managed to calm her fear for a moment and thereby had given herself the chance to scope out the room behind her and identify a few objects she could use as a weapon with the help of witchcraft and ferrokinesis.   
“I knew your coven had been involved with Rose for some time now, and since Lorraine was your weakest link, I decided she would be the perfect stepping stone for my plan.”  
Looking up, Perrie took note of the dried blood staining Jaslyn’s face, as though she had been bleeding from her eyes, nose and mouth all at once. Noticing several bruises marking the skin of her neck, Perrie’s mind put two and two together and concluded that Jaslyn had probably run into Lorraine not too long ago.  
“Lori did this to you, did she? She gave you a taste of the black widow, I don’t know how you even survived that but I hope you enjoyed it.” Perrie spoke, voice breaking a little as she tried to clear her throat and steady her breathing.  
‘Like I said earlier, Lorraine is nothing but a sad excuse for a witch!” Jaslyn fumed.  
“The last time Lorraine did this to me, she got away with it. Today however, she didn’t, and you ain’t gonna get the chance to save her this time!” Jaslyn yelled, before taking two steps forward and catching Perrie off guard, as she brought the head of the axe down onto Perrie’s outstretched ankle with a bone splintering crunch.  
Perrie screamed shrilly as hot tears clouded her vision and her entire body locked up in pain. Collapsing against the ground, she tried to pull her injured leg to her body but it would not budge.   
“And now you’ll stay and watch, as I get back at everyone else in this building. If you’re good, I’ll take you back with me to see Yvette Diamanté, she’ll know how to deal with you.” Jaslyn threatened, smirking at the sight of the whimpering girl on the ground. Turning around, she threw open a nearby cupboard and began rifling through for tools that could come in handy for taking down the other three rebels.  
On the ground, Perrie desperately tried to steady her mind even though she knew was bleeding badly and neck deep in trouble. She had spotted a long metal crowbar behind the door earlier and its sharp edge was perfect for her plan, all she needed now was her ferrokinesis but a power like that was already difficult to control with a clear mind, let alone the state she was in now.  
Reaching out to the crowbar, she precariously lifted it with her mind and managed to get it out from behind the door without alerting Jaslyn. Sweat beaded on her forehead and rolled down her face, mixing with dirt and grime as she brought the now levitating crowbar into the centre of the room and positioned it behind Jaslyn.  
“Hey Jaslyn, I think you’ve made a huge mistake.” Perrie said in a voice as loud as she could muster, she could feel adrenaline flooding her system as her pulse rate skyrocketed.  
“What is it now?!” the taller woman yelled in frustration, turning around, she looked ready to pound Perrie into the ground with her fists.  
“Never turn your back on a witch, you clod!” Perrie screamed, before squeezing her eyes shut and shoving the crowbar into Jaslyn’s abdomen.   
She only reopened her eyes when the other woman’s screams subsided. Perrie found her kneeling on the ground, hands clutching the crowbar which was now slick with blood. Dragging herself across the ground with her arms, Perrie now lay face to face with Jaslyn, who looked like she was going to black out from the pain of having a metal object shoved through her guts. Reaching out, her slender fingers gripped Jaslyn’s jaw as Perrie begun chanting the spell that she had used to draw people’s souls out of their bodies and contain them in special crystals where the souls wouldn’t break free. Perrie knew Jaslyn was probably part vampire, judging from her build and endurance against Lorraine’s black widow powers. Vampire souls were extra difficult to contain, but she would have to deal with that later.   
Cupping her small hand over Jaslyn’s face, she began to draw an orange mist out of her nose and mouth. The mist danced in the air and fought to get out of Perrie’s palm as she hurriedly glanced around the room and spotted a lone glass prism on a lower shelf in the cupboard Jaslyn has opened earlier. And with considerable effort, the orange mist was contained within the glass. Collapsing onto the ground, Perrie held the prism to her chest as she tried to catch her breath, the high she experienced earlier was wearing off as the pain in her left ankle returned full force and combined with the resulting dizziness from blood loss nearly caused her to black out.   
“No, I need to get out of here.” Perrie whispered to herself and shoved her arm into the pocket of her pants. Her fingers came into contact with the smooth surface of her phone as she pulled it out and unlocked it. After several tries, she had managed to open her contacts app and bring up Amelia’s phone number.  
“Hey Perr, what’s up? Shouldn’t you be asleep now? I’m still manning the bar so…”  
“Amelia, I need help! Please!” Perrie sobbed into her phone, raising her head a little, the sight of the blood trail she had left on the ground made her feel lightheaded and dizzy. She wondered if she would lose her leg and have to spend the rest of her life without a left foot, the thought of that simply devastated her.  
“What, Perrie what happened? Where are you right now, I’ll come get ya!” Amelia replied in a panic, her usual lazy drawl raising an octave.  
“I’m in the labs where Pearl does her work at, in the last room right at the end of the corridor.” Perrie breathed. “Please come get me quick, my leg is hurt and I’m bleeding badly.”  
“Hey P-dot, listen. I’m coming to get cha. Just promise to stay on the phone with me alright?” Amelia spoke hurriedly as background noise and the sound of somebody running echoed statically on the phone line.  
“Thank you, Ame…” Perrie replied tiredly, laying her face on the cool tiled floor, she shut her eyes and tried to focus on each breath she took.

~~~

“I’m telling ya, something serious has happened in the labs!” Amelia insisted, standing in the doorway of Gianna’s suite. She ran her hands through her unruly lavender hair and glared as the stoic woman simply stared in surprise back at her from the hallway that led to her bedroom. “Oh come on G squad! Perrie’s hurt and we’ve got to help her!” Amelia insisted, running up to Gianna and tugging her out of her suite by her wrists.  
“Did this by any chance have anything to do with Jaslyn, or the war veterans?” Gianna asked, rubbing sleep out of her three eyes as she raced by Amelia’s side along the winding corridors.  
“I don’t know, but we’ll find out soon.” Amelia panted and raised her phone to her ear. “Hey Perrie, are you still there?” she shouted into the phone.  
“Is she responding?” Gianna said as she hurriedly jammed her thumb into the elevator call button, as if willing it to arrive at their floor any quicker.  
“Oh shit, no! Hello, Perrie?” Amelia yelled as panic rose in her throat. “Gianna, she’s not saying anything!”   
“Let’s take the stairs Amelia, it’ll be quicker than this elevator.” Gianna huffed, opening the door to the stairwell just as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.  
“Gianna, Amelia, what are you two doing out here?” Pearl asked, stepping out of the elevator with a worried expression on her face. “I’ve been looking for Lorraine for the past hour, she’s supposed to be at the front desk tonight but…”  
“Pearl, Perrie’s in your lab and she’s hurt!” Amelia yelled, dragging Pearl into the stairwell by her forearm.  
“Perrie? What happened over there?” Pearl asked as the trio descended, their footsteps echoing amongst the walls.  
“We don’t know, but I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” Gianna replied  
“Oh no…” Pearl muttered, as worry lines made themselves evident on her pale forehead.  
Pushing open the door of the stairwell, the trio ran out onto the corridors and halted at the door. to the labs.   
“Come on ladies, why are y’all stopping?” Amelia asked, pushing past Gianna as she tried to open the doors.  
“Amelia we need to be quiet. Whoever attacked Perrie could still be inside and we wouldn’t want them to know of our presence.” Gianna warned, peering into the glass windows on the door.  
“All clear?” Pearl asked, standing on tiptoe as she looked through the glass windows.   
“Mmhmm, let’s go.” Gianna said softly and pushed open the doors. The smell of cleaning agents hung in the air as the trio stepped into the brightly lit corridor.  
“She’s in the last room, c’mon guys!” Amelia yelled before sprinting in the opposite direction.  
“Amelia, wait!” Gianna and Pearl replied at the same time, before the former huffed and beckoned Pearl to follow.   
Skidding to a halt at the end of the hall, panic rose within Amelia as she took in the sight before her. Perrie curled up on the ground next to an unmoving Jaslyn, with blood splattered over the floor and their bodies.   
“Oh shit, Perrie!” Amelia yelled in a panic as she knelt by her girlfriend and shook her shoulders, trying to rouse her. Amelia’s eyes travelled down her body and stopped at the sight of her broken ankle and the blood pooling beneath it.  
“Fuck, what happened to you Perr?” she breathed before pulling her shirt off and tying it tightly around her girlfriend’s calf to stop the blood loss.  
Amelia turned to the doorway as Gianna and Pearl burst into the room, eyes widening as the seriousness of the situation hit them.  
“Help me, Perrie’s leg looks severed and Jaslyn’s been stabbed! Hey Pearl, you know about first aid, right?” Amelia asked hastily and received a wild eyed look from Pearl in return.  
“Oh Amelia, this is very bad. I can fix Perrie’s leg up but as for Jaslyn…” she trailed off.  
“Perrie’s already dealt with Jaslyn, I’ll say we clean up that leg of hers and fix it up.” Gianna replied as she plucked a small glowing prism from Perrie’s hands and held it up for the others to see.  
“Wait, shouldn’t we just take her to the hospital now?” Amelia retorted, “She could get an infection and lose her leg!”  
“It wouldn’t be very safe to leave her unguarded at a hospital, especially in downtown LA. The Diamantés might have scouts running about every city in this country right now looking for us.” Pearl explained with a pained expression. “We’ll take her to the rooms where Jaslyn was kept, we have medical equipment there. And if we need a doctor, I’ll ask my friends down at the blood bank if they know anyone qualified for the job.” Pearl replied as worry lines crossed her smooth, pale face. Beckoning Gianna over, the two women wordlessly picked up Perrie’s limp body and briskly headed with Amelia following close behind towards the area where Jaslyn had broken out from.   
“Alright Pearl, we’ll trust you to handle the medical stuff. Meanwhile, has anybody seen Lorraine at all since last evening?” Gianna asked, fingers tapping on her chin as she looked at Pearl and Amelia.  
“Nope, not since dinner when she got nacho cheese in her hair after our little food fight. She said she was gonna go wash up, and left me to tend to the bar all night.” Amelia replied as she recalled the previous night’s happenings.  
“And, she never came back after that?” Gianna questioned.  
“Nope G-squad, Lori wanders off all the time and I thought she was off gossiping with Perrie or something. “ Amelia said as she furrowed her brow and looked at Pearl, silently hoping that the taller woman would know something.  
But Pearl said nothing as the trio burst into one of the sterile rooms and set Perrie down on the bed before hooking her up to various machines   
“Well I haven’t seen her either.” Pearl replied after inserting an IV into the crook of Perrie’s arm. “I don’t know about you guys but I’m getting bad a very bad feeling about, you know all of this!” she remarked and gestured at the petite girl who was sprawled on the blindingly white sheets of the bed  
“Yeah P, there’s like bad vibes everywhere!” Amelia complained as she picked up one of Perrie’s small hands and stroked the back of it gently. “Also, what are we gonna do about Jaslyn?” she asked nervously, it felt wrong to just leave her amid the bloodstained mess of a room.  
“Her body should dissolve in a matter of time, I’m not exactly sure how it works. But maybe you can ask Perr about it when she awakens, just try not to stress her out too much.” Gianna spoke as she stretched her arms and cracked her knuckles. “I’m gonna go look for Lorraine, want to come with me Pearl?” she asked.  
“I guess I should, I don’t want anything happening to you too Gianna! That would be absolutely terrible.” Pearl exclaimed after tucking Perrie into her sheets carefully with Amelia’s help.  
“I’ll stay here and watch over her, you two go ahead!” Amethyst called out as the duo headed out and shut the door behind them, plunging her and her unconscious girlfriend into the sudden stillness of the room, with the only movement in it being Amelia’s thumb rubbing circles slowly over the back of Perrie’s hand.


End file.
